


A Distraction: A Peter Hale Imagine.

by FuzzyWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Readers POV, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyWolf/pseuds/FuzzyWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're trying to finish your homework and are stressed about completing it before the deadline when Peter Hale decides to join you in your bedroom and distract you in the worst (or best) kind of way.</p><p>Please could you leave me a comment or a kudos if you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Distraction: A Peter Hale Imagine.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second upload onto AO3 and I'd love it to do as well as my first. Unfortunately I do not own Peter Hale or any character belonging to Jeff and the Teen Wolf show.

Finishing your dinner you headed upstairs, knowing you had a ton of work to get through. It was all due in very soon and you decided to work your ass off to get it done as soon as. Which meant no contact with the pack outside of school hours. So, making sure your phone was switched to silent you sat down on your bed.  
  
An hour in and you were surrounded by textbooks and other scraps of paper and decided to give yourself a break for a few minutes. Grabbing your laptop you logged in and resumed reading a fan fiction about your OTP.   
  
Bad choice. It was hot, steamy porn without plot fan fiction. Now you felt as if you were having a hot flush. Seriously, Bad choice. You had to force your laptop lid closed and struggled to clear your head. Picking the pen back up you realised you had no idea where you had left off.  
  
You were concentrating hard on jogging your memory when your phone lit up, signalling a phone call. Peter Hales caller I.D flashed up on the screen.

"Not now!" You said to the phone opting to just leave it ringing.

Several ignored calls later you had finally gotten back into the work, despite the longing you still felt down bellow. Having to do so much for your least favourite class really annoyed you. It was so boring. Fifteen minutes pass and you have written some more, almost finished the work. You still had another unit of work to complete afterwards, This really would take forever. Especially since you were feeling like you just wanted to give up and find the nearest object to grind yourself all over.  
  
You nearly jumped out of your skin when a knock came from the bedroom window. Looking up you sighed, Peter was crouching there looking smug. You felt like he knew. He always acts like he knows exactly what you're thinking, It's creepy. Not wanting to really deal with him right now you turned back to your work trying to forget about everything else.  
  
A few seconds pass and the window opens noisily. Closing your eyes you frown, taking a calming breath.  
  
"It reeks of hormonal teenager in here, may I suggest a cold shower?" He sassed as only Peter Hale does. Your used to him but blush none the less, it was embarrassing.  
  
"What do you want, Peter?" You snap glaring at him. He strolled over to the cosy arm chair you had in your bedroom and sat down.  
  
"Just thought we could have a catch up" He smiled hiding his true reason.  
  
"Well I'm busy!" You argue sorting through your folders for the next bit of work.  
  
"Carry on then, You know me quiet as a mouse" He chirped leaning back into the chair.  
  
You sigh and look back at your work trying not to see him out of the corner of your eye. Maybe if you ignore him he will disappear. He shifts and you watch him without turning to make it obvious. He takes a deep breath and then moves in the chair, sliding a hand down the cushions he pulls out a pair of your kinkiest pants. The pants were there from the previous night when you had masturbated right where he was sitting. When you discarded them they must have fallen down the back and had been forgotten about.  
  
Switching to watch him in your mirror you saw him start to lift the material to his face.  
  
"What are you doing?" You ask suddenly catching him off guard. He actually had the common courtesy to look sheepish for a minute. Then the smirk came back.  
  
"I don't even need them this close to be able to smell them" He drawled. You covered your ears pulling a sour face.  
  
"Shut up!" You cried out.  
  
"Make me" He challenged when you could hear him again. Throwing him a look that said 'Don't fucking tempt me' you remembered your work.  
  
You got another five minutes of an essay done in silence. Peter started humming loudly. You sighed, grabbing your headphones from the side table and continued with your favourite band blasting into your ears. He didn't take the hint and instead started to explore your room while you were oblivious. Glancing up he was stood directly in front of you, his pelvis in direct eye level view. Averting your eyes and looking up you almost had to do a double take. Right there in his hands was your favourite dildo. Just to check you were not going insane you looked over to the open side table drawer.  
  
Nope, Peter was definitely standing in front of you fondling and examining your sex toy.  
  
Practically throwing your headphones off you launch at him grabbing at the toy. He holds it out of your reach and you end up stretching up his chest trying to get it. Dropping back down on the bed you watch as he moves away from you.  
  
"You want it? Come and get it" He challenged much like before. Smirking you calmly packed away your work and set it on your desk, clearing the bed of any mess.  
  
Peter was stood by the window waiting for you to make a move. An eyebrow raised and a cocky smirk on his face he gestured for you to advance. He dodged you a couple of times using the werewolf speed but Derek had trained you and flooring him was quite easy. Still standing you yank the toy from his grasp and toss it back into the drawer.  
  
By the time you have turned back around Peter was sitting back in the chair again, grinning.  
  
"You still smell like arousal" He states. You take a step closer until your legs are either side of his. He winks and pushes you over the edge. Pouncing you straddle his lap and grip a fist in his hair tilting back his head. Knowing the thought process of wolves and werewolves a-like you knew about the constant fight for dominance. Remembering that exposing a neck is an instant invitation to be dominated you lean in and graze your mouth and teeth over his Adams apple. Peter jolts and snarls grabbing your hips with his hands but doing nothing to remove your from his neck.  
  
"I'd be careful if I were you, Pup" He grunted massaging the flesh of your hips.  
  
"I think I earned it, You've done nothing but distract me since you arrived!" You growled harshly. Peter chuckles darkly.  
  
"That's not how this is going to play out" He snarled again, this time he picked you up and threw you down on the adjacent bed. He was between your legs now and was tugging off your jeans. You sure as hell didn't think it was right to let him do this but it felt so good. You were sick of it just being you and that stupid toy. This was Peter, yeah he was sarcastic and manipulative but damn he knew how to get you all aroused.  
  
You couldn't hold back a groan as he stripped you of the rest of your clothes, brushing his fingertips over sinful areas as he went. You lay on your bed and watched as he got undressed right down to his boxers before turning back to you. The bulge in them was obvious now. He stood waiting so you scooted over and pulled them down. His rock hard cock sprung free, making you blush.  
  
Running your tongue up the red hot flesh felt amazing. Your body ached to be touched but you focused on him and pulled the tip past your lips sucking hard on the sensitive skin. Peter pulled you off him by your hair.  
  
"No, I came here to fuck you not get all touchy feely with foreplay" He snarled throwing you onto your side. He clambered onto the bed next to you and positioned you on all fours.  
  
"Doggy style? Little cliché, Don't you think?" You giggled steadying yourself.  
  
"It works doesn't it" He chucked before ramming his penis into you from behind. You yelped at the sudden friction but he continued to relentlessly pound into you. One arm was hooked under your hips providing leverage and the other was on the bed by your shoulder for support. Growling began to fill your ears as he kept up the quick pace. Snapping his hips in and out you could feel every movement. The heat was growing between your legs and a sheen of sweat was starting to form on your skin.  
  
You groaned loudly as you neared your sticky end.  
  
"Peter, Gonna-" You stuttered clutching at his hands and losing your balance. Your face was in the duvet now as he continued, never faltering. Your insides tightened and you cried out with your release. You felt boneless and expected Peter to follow you over the edge but he kept going at the same unforgiving pace.  
  
"Peter, I can't-" You cried, body feeling hyper sensitive.  
  
"Can I transform?" He asked sounding like he was already half shift. You whimpered trying to understand what he meant.  
  
"What, Like now?!" You practically screamed. His hips continued the torturing pace.  
  
"No! In five more minutes!" He growled angrily, "Of course now!" He added regaining a little more softness in his voice. He thrust particularly hard to emphasize his point.  
  
"Okay! Fuck- Okay!" You shriek being jolted up the bed with each pounding.  
  
Feeling the hair growth against your skin was kind of creepy. Up until just this second you forgot about Peter transforming into this wolf-man/Van Helsing style werewolf. With the face finishing off the change the wolf like figure let out a blood curdling howl as if to claim you. Terrified but also incredibly turned on by the thought of this beast being Peter, you fist your hands in the sheets. The creature thrusts for another thirty seconds or so before releasing his load into you with a loud whimper and almost collapsing on top of you. Easing out of you when you felt so sensitive caused you to come some more. Peter was still in wolf form and shifted back as he collapsed next to you on the bed.  
  
Panting he turned to smile at you.  
  
"You might have to ask for an extension on that deadline." He chuckled breathlessly, referring back to your school work.  
  
"Totally worth it" You giggle back before falling into a deep well needed sleep.


End file.
